


Minor Misunderstandings

by MilfShakes



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Other, in an AU where hallownest is being rebuilt and Hollow is king, it's just fluff y'all, yeah boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilfShakes/pseuds/MilfShakes
Summary: The Hollow Knight is serious about starting a relationship with Grimm, but he is laughably oblivious to their intentions, until now.





	Minor Misunderstandings

Grimm kept finding himself in The Hollow Knight’s bed, and he certainly wasn’t _complaining_ about it, but-

He was kind of under the impression that this would be a one night stand sort of thing, like usual.

Especially with Hollow-the newly crowned _King_ of Hallownest. Grimm had a reputation and generally speaking, bugs of higher birth never wanted to be seen with him.

And yet the servants in the White Palace knew Grimm well, they tended to him as if he were royalty himself.

_Maybe the King told them I am an escort?_

He thought hard about it as he stared at the ornate ceiling of Hollow's bed chambers. Hey lay comfortably under the silken blankets with his head sunken into a plush pillow.

Maybe he _was_ an escort? Hollow didn’t technically pay him by the hour, but, after they spent time together Grimm always found a servant waiting near his tent bearing all manners of expensive gifts.

One such servant-a short pillbug wearing a maid outfit, carefully opened the door to Hollow’s chambers, holding a little silver platter.

“The King ordered t’have breakfast sent up!” She squeaked, setting the tray down on the bedside table. “Enjoy sir! Call me if ya need anything else!”

She hurried to the door, her poofy black dress bouncing with each step, and gave Grimm a brief bow before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

The servants always acted like this around Grimm, odd, but, Grimm just shrugged it off and lifted the lid over the silver tray. The neatly arranged breakfast made his mouth water, a delicate looking crepe drizzled with chocolate syrup, topped with whipped cream, and surrounded by a generous helping of fresh fruit. Even his coffee had a dollop of whipped cream in it.

The King sure did like to spoil him.

Grimm’s scarlet eyes popped open as he took his first bite. A cold wave of realization crept over his body as he finally, finally had a moment of clarity.

_The King…could not be…courting me? Could they?_

He blinked a few times, trying to keep his composure.

No, that would be ridiculous-

Right?

Grimm scarfed down the rest of his breakfast and quickly snatched his cloak off the floor and swung it over his shoulders.

Well, if there was any question about the nature of their relationship, why not simply ask Hollow and clear up this little misunderstanding?

\--------

“Excuse me-“ Began Grimm, getting the attention of a group of servants. “Where might I find the King at this hour?”

“In their office probably! But one does not simply walk in on the King of Hallownest!” Squeaked one of the smartly dressed bugs.

“I’ll be sure to knock first.” Grimm rolled his eyes and quickly made his way through the main hall. Now, where was Hollow’s office again?

The Troupe Master wasted quite a bit of time getting lost in the maze-like halls of the newly rebuilt White Palace, honestly even the servants barely knew their way around. Eventually Grimm arrived in front of a large ornate door that he felt _pretty sure_ was the King’s office.

He curled his long fingers and firmly knocked twice.

After a short pause, the door creaked open.

Grimm peeked inside to see the Hollow Knight sitting at a large desk covered in many disorganized piles of paper. Oddly, they wore their elegant silver armor even though they were just doing desk work.

Grimm couldn’t help but blush at the sight of them, the silver pauldrons made their wide shoulders look even broader.

The King glanced up from their work and immediately perked up at the sight of Grimm, they beckoned for him to come inside as they got up from their seat.

“Hey-“

Hollow interrupted Grimm’s sentence by taking one of his hands and giving it a mock “kiss.”

“Haha-I ah-“ Grimm stammered, the sight of the King-in all their regal glory, leaning before him with their snout pressed to the back of his hand all but scrambled his thoughts.

(Hello.) Hollow released Grimm’s hand, their fingers flicked playfully in the air as they signed the letters.

(Need something?) Hollow tilted their head to one side.

“I yes, listen, I’ve been meaning to ask- or rather, I just wanted to clarify that you don’t actually want to get feelings involved in our relationship, do you?” He wrung his hands together as the shaky words left his mouth.

Hollow recoiled, as if they’d been slapped.

(You are not fond of me?) The tall King deflated, their feelings clearly hurt.

“Well of course I’m fond of you but-I simply find it unbelievable that you could be fond of _me_ , I mean you’re not seriously considering-“

 _(I am.)_ Signed Hollow firmly, they took a step closer to Grimm and raised their only hand to gently stroke his cheek with a curled finger.

“Hollow-you-listen-“ Grimm pushed their hand away, even though it pained him to do so. “You do know I’m not a God right? The God of Nightmares lives within me, I’m just a vessel, I don’t even remember who I was before the ritual but I’m fairly certain I was a nobody.”

(Doesn’t matter.) Hollow shook their head and reached out to him again, this time cupping Grimm’s face with the cool palm of their hand.

Grimm’s scarlet eyes fell to the floor, a longing sigh escaped his fanged lips as he leaned into their hand, nuzzling into their cool, comforting touch.

_“I’m really not worthy of this.”_

Grimm felt the cold of Hollow’s armor as they pulled him into their chest, being embraced by them made him feel so safe…

 _“You really shouldn’t settle, darling.”_ Whispered Grimm, his cheek smooshed against their hard chest plate.

Void rumbled in Hollow’s chest, a laugh-of course. The shining King knelt down on both knees so that they could hold their little lover in their lap. They gently nuzzled Grimm’s face before kissing him-well, they kissed him as best as they could.

The Troupe Master let out a raspy chuckle in response, parting his fangs to kiss them back, how could he turn down such an enticing invitation?

Grimm’s scarlet eyes fluttered open- his lover pinched his chin and pushed his face away a little, breaking the kiss. They rubbed the shorter bug’s lower lip with their thumb before reaching under his cape to trace words into his shell.

_“I’m not settling and you know it.”_

“Then you have _terrible_ taste my darling.”

Grimm leaned in for another kiss, only to have Hollow deflect him to their cheek.

_“No more self-depreciating humor, not acceptable for my partner.”_

“Excuse me your _What Now???”_ Squeaked Grimm, his cheeks flushed bright pink.

Another rumbling laugh came from the King’s chest, they squeezed Grimm closer, peppering his face with kisses as they playfully traced more words into his shell.

_“Won’t you accompany me to the upcoming holiday party? I think it’s about time to show up to a big event with you on my arm.”_

Grimm threw his head back and laughed, he laughed so hard he ended up _snorting._

“Oh dear, sorry-“ The Troupe Master brought his slender hands over his mouth, embarrassed.

_“I love that laugh.”_

Grimm couldn’t help but laugh again, he threw his arms around Hollow’s neck, squeezing them so hard it almost soothed the ache in his chest.

As Hollow held him close, writing sweet nothings into Grimm’s shell and kissing him wherever they could reach, Grimm couldn’t help but feel anxious about the future.

He felt fairly certain that Hollow only knew very little of the ritual, or how it inevitably ended- should he tell them now? End things before they got too attached to each other?

_No-_

_Now isn’t the time to think about that._

For now, Grimm tried to focus on the present-on how completely and utterly wonderful Hollow made him feel, besides-

There was always hope that things could turn out okay.

Right?


End file.
